Want You Gone
This is a one-shot based on the song Want You Gone from Portal 2. :3 (Written by ForsakenFeather) Disclaimer: Want You Gone and Portal 2 belongs to Valve Want You Gone Cracks, rumbling, crumbling walls and ceilings. An IceWing and a strange looking NightWing were fleeing side by side out of a crumbling building, their eyes flickering around the collapsing building. The IceWing looked back at the NightWing who was beginning to fall behind. "Hurry up!" She cried skidding to a halt. The NightWing looked at her, her roboctic yellow eye and natural one were both locked on her. The IceWing wondered if the metal implanted into the NightWing was slowing her down. "Hurry up!" She cried running over to try and drag her. Crack. They both looked up in unison, in time to see a rather large piece of debris about to fall. "Come on!" The iceWing urged the NightWing again, trying to drag her along. But to no avail, the cyborg NightWing was to heavy. Then, another crack. ''And suddenly the debris was plunging downward. "No!" The NightWing cried with a somewhat computer like tone. Pushing the IceWing forward quickly. The IceWing slid across the floor, just in time to miss the debris. "Replicator!" The IceWing cried, as Replicator was trapped on the other side of the fallen debris. The IceWing got up quickly and ran over, seeing a small hole to peek through. Now Replicator was trapped eternally. Almost instantly a glowing yellow eye met her own blue one. Then another one shined through the darness, this one natural. It was full of understanding of the two's past. Two mortal enemies, now two best friends. Replicator mouth open, and she spoke- wait no. Began to sing, a song that began to gain strength as she went on. ''"Well here we are again It's always such a pleasure Remember when you tried to kill me twice? Oh how we laughed and laughed Except I wasn't laughing Under the circumstances I've been shockingly nice You want your freedom? Take it That's what I'm counting on I used to want you dead but Now I only want you gone She was a lot like you (Maybe not quite as heavy) Now little Caroline is in here too One day they woke me up So I could live forever It's such a shame the same will never happen to you You've got your short sad life left That's what I'm counting on I'll let you get right to it Now I only want you gone Goodbye my only friend Oh, did you think I meant you? That would be funny if it weren't so sad Well you have been replaced I don't need anyone now When I delete you maybe I'll stop feeling so bad Go make some new disaster That's what I'm counting on You're someone else's problem Now I only want you gone Now I only want you gone Now I only want you... gone…" The IceWing's eyes widened, then closed in understanding, backing up to where the sunlight shone through the entrance. Her eyes were locked on Replicator's. "Goodbye..." She said softly, and flew up into the daylight. Away from Replicator forever. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)